


Gunpowder, Treason, and Blood

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: Set in the evening of 31 January 1606 after the execution.
Kudos: 3





	Gunpowder, Treason, and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the Forever Knight fanfic mailing list, FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU, on 5 November 2019.

The butchery had been performed in daylight; and the vampires arrived long after the quartered corpses were removed.

“A waste of good blood,” said Janette with distaste.

Nicholas, who had seen the slaughter of war, said only, “A dishonourable death for treacherous men. It is no more than they deserved.”

LaCroix had once been familiar with the arenas of Rome, and gloried in their spectacle like his fellow citizens (and the good folk of London Town, for that matter). Like a connoisseur, he sniffed the air. On the scaffold, the scent of blood lingered excitingly.

They rose to the hunt.


End file.
